


假酒害人

by Averent



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averent/pseuds/Averent
Summary: 舞会，走廊，猫薄荷





	假酒害人

**Author's Note:**

> 很久以前写的
> 
> 放上来【试探
> 
> 有辆小破自行车
> 
> ooc都是我的！！！结尾有一点rps。
> 
> 食用愉快【求轻拍

0.  
ABO&兽（喵）化  
米扎×Flo萨  
OOC预警

1.  
“舞会当然还没有结束。不过对于萨列里来说，这已经太过了。在外人眼里他当然还是一丝不苟，三件套精致得像一幅画——当然宫廷乐师长的身份也让他必须如此。别人在交错的光影里狂欢时他向来只在阴影里站着，偶尔向走来的人举举酒杯示意。  
“但他万万没想到这次舞会的酒里加了猫薄荷。  
“此刻大师正小跑在走廊上，大厅传来的音乐声甚至盖过了皮鞋敲击在瓷砖上的清脆响声。他急于找到一个无人僻静处，黑色的猫尾在身后焦躁地扫来扫去。而过多的致幻剂已经让他的大脑十分混乱了。走廊的重影在他的眼里分分合合——这直接导致他在皇宫里迷路了。  
“而这还不是最糟的。堆积的致幻剂甚至把他推进了发情期——而过紧的裤子此时甚至成了燃料。越来越火热的身体让他陷入更彻底的惊慌。爪尖从手指间不断伸出又缩回去，理智在促使他找到一个足够隐秘的地方，但是本能勒令他停下，即使只是停下来挠墙。  
“在他终于滑倒之后，冰凉的地面和墙让他有一瞬间的舒爽——很快他就已经失去了起身的力气。而他身上甚至没有抑制剂。幸而这个地方人已经算很少了，他想把领花松开一点，那勒得他几乎窒息。而颤抖的手断绝了这丝可能性。他的手重重锤在地上，猫尾一下一下抽着地面，瞳仁几乎缩成了竖瞳。他能感到Omega的信息素已经扩散开，随意一个路过的Alpha都能要了他的命，至少他认为是的。  
“‘Mozart…Mozart!’萨列里无意识地喊出这句话时甚至吓到了自己，连猫尾都停顿了一下。他庆幸自己在这里呼喊天使的名字没被听到，否则这会是对天使莫大的侮辱  
“当然这也是他认为。”

2.  
“莫扎特本身就是音乐，他第一次出现在萨列里面去他就意识到自己永远不可能达到他的高度。他满不在乎地穿着各色亮丽的礼服在维也纳四处撩妹——桃色新闻传得满天飞他也毫不在乎。他肆意挥霍上帝给予他的才能——而这让他闪耀。  
“但萨列里只是凡人。他需要名誉，需要地位——那些莫扎特不在意的东西。  
“更何况音乐于他，是天堂，可望不可及；而于莫扎特，那是生命，一切全凭灵感。  
“‘呆在你的位置上，我们会相安无事。’  
“‘我们……我们会相安无事……’从内部灼烧的火焰不断瓦解他的理智。他的双眸中蓄满了泪水，很快它们就和汗水混合在一起滴在地上，形成一滩小小的水洼。  
“‘你不是……我不是……’萨列里的脑子开始混乱，吐出的词组根本无法表达他的意思。他拔出别在腿侧的拆信刀，在空气里胡乱比划。  
“而空气中信息素的味道越来越浓了，甚至已经快让萨列里自己意识到这里一种什么味道。而他本能地惧怕这一点。岁月——或者说，更准确的，是凡庸，让他显得冷静精明，但可悲的，对于音乐家而言，这把他推为顶尖的鉴赏家，而扼杀了他自己才华的馥郁。他羞于自视，甚至不知道他自己是个什么东西。  
“跪趴在那里的人已经要彻底失去理智，逼出的过多的生理性泪水在原本的重影甚至加上一层虚化，更糟的是他听到有人的脚步声向这边来了。  
“‘大……大师？’第一次看到如此狼狈的萨列里让莫扎特也感到惊慌。而他脸上还挂着那家女孩子印上去的唇印，漂亮的领花被扯开歪斜在一边——而空气中的信息素和那些不受控制的猫的特征暴露了萨列里此刻糟糕透顶的状态。  
“属于Alpha的信息素猛地撞进萨列里的意识，他抬起头，先看到的是亮红色的西装外套下摆。’不，我没事。我很好，莫扎特先生。’他尝试想摆脱目前这种尴尬的姿势，但是无疑是失败了。混乱的思绪又占据了上风，他向天使举起拆信刀——杀了他，荣耀自然会回到他身上。  
“但是他的刀只扎出一半就停下了，甚至都没有让莫扎特躲闪。他伏在莫扎特脚前，整个人以一种奇怪的姿势颤抖着。  
“‘不……不行……您的音乐无尚崇高……’萨列里缓缓抬起头，捡起拆信刀。  
“‘啊，大师，谢谢您对我的赞赏！Merci！’莫扎特在他面前蹲下，‘我很想向您敬礼！可是现在您……’  
“‘我嫉妒你！’萨列里大喊出声，像崩溃似的，一缕棕色的头发搭在脸上，被汗水粘住。’嫉妒你……您……’他突然把刀扎向自己的手腕,‘杀了……’  
“‘大师，’莫扎特握住萨列里的手，语气中鲜见地带上一丝严肃，‘您现在状态很不好，您瞧，您有抑制剂吗？’他的呼吸也有些急促，上帝，他对天发誓，这并不好受。  
“‘没有……’萨列里终于扔了小刀，而此刻他已经失去了行动能力，‘我大概永远触碰不到美好的音符……我到底……是什么东西……’  
“‘大……大师，’莫扎特拉住他的手按在自己胸口，’您碰得到，它在这里。可是，您看，您现在处境也很糟糕——简直糟透了！您需要疏导——当然也可以抑制。但是堵不如疏嘛，而且您看，我也要忍不住标记您的欲望了——我们去您家，您看成吗？’  
“‘不……这是，是——不行的’萨列里的话在莫扎特碰到他身体的瞬间僵住，他几乎没能克制住靠过去的冲动。那是对天使的玷污——在他看来。他看到天使眼里的星星有一瞬间黯淡，‘如果您坚持的话，那就这样吧——’  
“萨列里在被莫扎特抱住的一瞬间疯了——那种信息素的味道，本身就是音乐：雀跃，但是本身无法找到任何一种气味类比。他像在演奏一件乐器——他手指碰过的地方像都在着火。而更糟的是天使额前的碎发揉在萨列里发间，他的鼻息从背后喷在萨列里颈间，他的热的唇描摹着他脖颈的形状。莫扎特身后的猫尾紧紧圈住萨列里的，一次次从根部顺到尾尖，而他空出来的一只手找到萨列里头上的猫耳，把它们随意弯折。  
“‘太……太过了……’天使的喘息一刻不停地响在耳边，这对于他不啻于惊雷。他一点也不想知道自己现在是什么窝囊样。他感到天使的唇挪到那个腺体，他于是仰起头——天使在他的喉结上不轻不重地咬了一下。  
“莫扎特的鼻尖在萨列里后颈上蹭着，犬齿穿透腺体皮肤的那一瞬间萨列里绷直了尾尖——他能感受到自己的信息素里掺杂了一丝音乐的味道。而他的身体令他感到一种疲倦的满足。  
“‘只做了临时标记，大师，’莫扎特把头搁在萨列里肩上，‘我送您回去。’  
“‘这会毁了您，莫扎特先生。’萨列里整了整被汗水浸湿的领结，猫的特征已经安分多了。  
“‘您应该知道舞会的酒里向来都会加猫薄荷，’莫扎特的猫尾卷住他们的腿。这暴露了小天才内心的不满。  
“‘可是这次过量了。’萨列里起身向外面走去，虽然是扶着墙。  
“‘萨列里，安东……’莫扎特准备追过去，却听到萨列里说，‘别追过来了莫扎特先生，忘了今晚。呆在您的位置上，我们会相安无事。’  
“‘那，您执意如此，我为您效劳。’”

3.  
Florent啪地一声合上笔记本，捂着脸嗫嚅“我有那么软妹吗……”Mikele从他旁边的床上跳过去，抢过他的笔记本浏览同一篇文。  
“啊，Flo你是我家庭的一部分啊，他们那些什么桃色新闻都是扯淡嘛！”Mikele亲昵地跟Flo贴了贴脸，然后跳下床向Flo行了个莫扎特式礼。  
“但是如果Flo真的有那方面的需求的话……”  
他直起身，向Flo狡黠地笑笑，叉着腰微微扬着头。  
“Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, pour vous servir!”

——END——


End file.
